A Shot In The Dark
by IfAllElseFailsDance1
Summary: Violet Bell was raised by her family, the Mafia. When she was 20 she met Dan Howell, the most normal boy she could ever meet but then never saw him after that. A year later and they unexpectedly see each other again. Now Violet must fight to protect her only normal friend and Dan must follow her in hopes that he can win Violets heart through the darkness. (Danisnotonfire x OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Now why would Big Daddy want you dead." I mumbled to myself as I followed the man into the alley. It was obvious he spotted me and was probably thinking I wanted the D or something. That was the plan; dress like a skimpy girl and find the target, follow him and do the business. I turned into the alley and saw him at the back of the dead end. He charged towards me, knife in hand. I easily deflected it and pulled out my gun. I knocked it off the back of his head and kneed him in the gut. I rammed the butt of the gun against his tail bone, causing him to crumple to the ground and he lay there. I stepped on his chest with my left combat boot, the only thing I refused to take off and switch for something girly. I got a clear view of his face and it was obvious that he was a drug addict. The sharpened knife showed that this wasn't the first time he killed since it was also rusty. I bent down, my foot still pushing against his chest. "I can definitely see why he want's you dead."

"Please! I didn't do anything to anyone! I- I have to live! People need me!" He cried out.

"Lovely lines, there." I harshly whispered. "Must have been often you heard those words." And I backed off but my foot pressed harder on his chest causing him to wheeze.

"No! Are you the police? Am I being arrested?"

"Of course not." My mouth quirked to the side in a snarky smile. "The police would let you live." I took off my avaitors showing him the dark irises of my contacts, winked and I shot him twice in the heart. I blew out the smoke and whispered to the dead body, "Don't cross into Mafia territory next time. Buh-Bye, Baby." and I fired again, right through his head.

You may be confused since a lot of people are. I'm not a kick-ass prostitute. I'm not some 'Sugar Daddy's' girl and I am defiantly not a girlfriend of a member of the Mafia. I _am_ part of the Mafia and was _raised by them_. I'm 20 years old now and my name is Violet Bell. Big Daddy runs the entire show and everyone calls him Big Daddy but I'm the only one can call him 'Father' because he is just that to me. I'm his daughter though I have no idea who my mother was, but I do know that my father loved her and was quite fond of her. He says he's cold to the bone now, but I could see it still hurts him. I walked into the bar where men in suits are chatting amongst themselves and drinking shots, beer, liquor and anything that can intoxicate you. Some had their guns by them on the tables while others kept them hidden in their pockets. As I walked through the crowd, towards the bar, I heard one of the men yell, "Look! It's little Vie lookin' all girly." I smiled at Joe who had a women sitting in his lap. She was wearing a red dress that wrapped around her and she giggled at his remark. By the looks of it, she was drunk and that pretty little dress was going to be on Joe's bedroom floor in less than two hours.

"Careful there, Joe. I may have to shoot you if you keep flirting with me and not your little lady." And I curtsied causing the men to laugh.

"There's the Blue Bell we know and love." Said one of the men amongst the crowd and they continued in their own conversations. I sat at the bar and asked the barmaid for something that wasn't drugged. She gave me a coke in a glass and I smiled at her.

"What's the matter, Violet? Target not exciting enough for you?" Flo, the bar maid, asked.

"No. He was a drug case and you know how those are, Flo." She gave me a reassuring nod.

"Yeah, That's why I don't do baiting anymore. I just stick to making drinks." Flo said as she wiped a glass.

"Uh-huh. But he was also a killer."

"I see. So that's a good thing. Having your first killer case is always worth celebrating."

"But it was different. I don't know... I guess it was the fact that he was guilty or deserve it. I- It's hard enough to take a life once a week but a killer's life? That's something for the police."

"Honey, we _are _the police. 'Round this parts, we do the law enforcing because," She raised her voice to a yell, "We are the law!" A round of hoots, hollers and cheering came from the men and the occasional gun fire at the ceiling. "Calm yourselves, boys! We don't want to bring the roof onto ourselves."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. Flo was my only female friend and there was a damn good reason too. Around these parts, the girls are the damsels and nothing else. They want the boys to protect them and they think that's that best thing a Mafia boy could do. I agree with them but they are so distressful and more limpy than a steamed noodle. For God's sakes! Can they grow some muscle? Flo was the only other woman who used to help Big Daddy with his 'jobs' but gave it up when she said, and I quote, "Got bored getting all the suckers out there.". So she resorted to making drinks, since she already loved to.

A man walked in with a duffel bag, wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Sometimes we'd have a poor soul walk in, unknowing of the place and the people, and order a drink. Flo would start to pour the drink and then proceed to shoot the wall to signal the his drink was ready. No one would kill the poor guy, just scare him to death. It was all good fun until Big Daddy showed up. That's when the real fun starts; Raids, Mass attacks and the occasional birthdays.

Anyways, the poor soul walked in and I was shocked. It wasn't the fact that he walked in so oblivious but it was the fact that he was young. He looked around his early 20's and maybe it was also the fact that he was attractive. But above it all it was his accent; British. Very British. He walk in kind of looking around for something but then headed to the bar, toward the seat beside me.

"Hello, there." He said to Flo who gave him a smile that showed the amusement she was feeling. "Do you have a phone around here?"

"'Course we do, son. Would you like a drink while I get the phone?" Flo winked at me giving me the sign.

"I'd love that. Just a coke will do." he said.

"Actually," I interrupted, "How about I buy you your drink." I said, taking of my glasses. I looked at the guy and Flo raised an eyebrow. This was our secret code, just to give the guy a break if it was my call.

"On the house, then. You lucky boy." Flo said as she sauntered off to get the drink.

The guy looked at me with brown eyes. "You didn't have to do that." He said smiling.

"Of course I did. New York hospitality, right?" I smiled back.

"Thank you. I'm Dan, by the way."

"Dan, that's a nice name. I'm Violet."

Just as I said it, one of the boys, Mathew, came up to me and said, "Hey there, darling. Don't you think your pop's not going to like it when he see's you flirting in his bar?" He slid his arm around my shoulder as if to say, "She's mine, little boy. She's off limits."

"But _Father _isn't here, is he? That means until he comes back, this is _my _bar." I took his hand off of my shoulder and dropped it. "So I get to talk to who. Ever. I. Want." I said turning to look at Dan as Matt slithered off to get more boozed up. "So what is a guy of your type doing in New York, specifically these parts of New York. It's not necessarily a tourist attraction." I could hear one of the boys cocking a gun and I flipped them the middle finger behind my back so Dan couldn't see.

"Yeah, I'm from London, England. Me and my friend came down here for a quick vacation but I can't find him. We said we'd meet up at Times Square but I bet he got drunk with one of my other friends so I want to call him and pick him up."

Flo came up and gave him his coke and the phone. He called his friend and then hung up after a quick conversation.

"He's not drunk. Thank the Lord." He laughed.

Flo then said, "Your welcome." and sauntered off.

"Ignore Flo, she's a little bit..." I circled my index finger around my temple.

Flo being Flo obviously hear that and with her back facing me yelled, "I will cut off that trigger- pulling finger and I will use it to mix my drinks, you sheltered, little virgin, slut."

"She isn't kidding." I whispered to Dan.

"About what? The finger cutting or your virginity." He whispered back and I blushed wildly. I was stunned, I hadn't blushed in... I hadn't blushed at all.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said, leaning closer. I could see the feeling behind his warm brown eyes against my hard, black contact covered eyes. If he was drunk he would have leaned in for a kiss but I knew better. I leaned back quickly and took a swing of one of the boys beers that were sitting on the bar. "You better find that friend of yours, before something crazy happens to him. It is New York, right?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah I should." He took a napkin and a pen and scribbled something onto it. He handed it to me. "This is my phone number. My phone is currently dead but if you, uh, want to call, um, tomorrow, or, like, whenever... Call me." I took the napkin and smiled at him.

"I'll defiantly try." I said flashing him one of my trademark innocent smiles.

"Great. Um, I should go now." He said, getting his dufflebag from the seat beside it.

"You should. I hope to see you soon."

"Same. Bye Violet."

"Bye, Dan." I said and he left the bar and walked out the door.

Suddenly all the boys started, gradually getting louder, saying, "OooooOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" I shot them a look.

"What did I do!?" I asked profoundly.

"Violet, likes a boy!" Said one of the men.

Flo leaned on the bar and said, "Oh, Honey, he is some fine British crumpet that I'd love to take a bite out of."

The men started to laugh and joke around saying stuff like, "Violet's got a thing for the Queen's men!" and, "I bet Violet would love to sip _his _tea."

"Oh would you all shut up!" I yelled above the noise. I looked at the bar's door, sort of wishing he'd come back.

"You know you can't call him, right? I mean, your Mafia material and he's..." Flo was saying, while waving her hand towards the door he left through.

"I know." I said, cutting her off. "But it was nice to feel like a normal girl, for once." I whispered to her.

Normal.

I would have loved that. A normal, teenage life. I'd always wanted one and I never did. I hadn't even had my first kiss, let alone boyfriend. When your Big Daddy's daughter, no man would want to be near you.

I stuffed the napkin in my pocket and softly smiled. "So kill me," I said. "I kind of like the guy."

I was pretty sure someone would at least try to kill me but, just this once, the family let me have my moment.

**One Year Later ***

"_Everyone get down!" The police and the SWAT team had crashed through the bar doors and began to shoot every man in sight. We all reached for our guns but they were all gone. We were weaponless. The men tried to punch the nearest cops but died. Big Daddy, Matt, Joe, David, Camron,Devin, and most of the men were laying motionless. I was still sitting on the bar stool. It was like I was glued down to it, frozen in place. One of the cops in a helmet shot Flo through the head. I screamed in a shrill voice, "Flo!" But she couldn't hear me, she was dead. I started to cry madly, "Daddy! Help! Please! Daddy, Father! HELP!" But he couldn't because he was dead. I looked at the man who shot Flo, he took off his helmet to reveal his dark brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes. It was Dan. He looked at me and aimed his gun towards me, smiling the same smile from the night at the bar. _

"_Call me." He said. And then shot me._

I shot out of bed. My throat felt dry so I must have been screaming in my sleep again. I turned on my dark purple lamp by my bed, which illuminated half the room. I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my room and flicked the lights on. Refusing to look at my reflection, I washed my face, as if I was washing away the dream. But I wasn't. The dream would return constantly. Once every week on average and every time I it would end the same. That Dan kid, saying, "Call me." and then killing me. I looked at my reflection, black hair, fair skin and violet eyes. I had adopted the Alexandria gene from my mother and she decided to call my Violet so my eyes could be my own namesake. I may not have know my mother for a long time, but it was the most fucking stupid idea ever. Don't get me wrong, I like my name, but it's just fucked up when someone asks me, "Why is that my name?" to answer with "My Mom though it was cool to name me after my eyes.". It's just something you don't really like to say out loud.

On the side of the sink, there lay my colored contacts. Ever since I started to work in the gang, I had to put the contacts on so no one could point out my unusual iris color. I took the contacts out of their case and put them in. I stared at my reflection again, debating weather or not I should go out for a run. I checked the clock that hung on the bathroom wall; 2 am. Yeah, it was too late. I took out my contacts and slipped into bed once more. I thought about the dream and the Dan kid. I rolled to my side, facing my nightstand, pulled open the top drawer and took out a napkin. On the napkin it said, _Call me. Dan._ And then his phone number. Why was he stuck in my head? I was never going to see him again. I was never going to call him. I never _could._ But I did try. But then the buildings power was cut. Fucking fantastic timing, right? I needed to accept that I would never be normal. I couldn't have a normal life, or a normal friend. Or even a normal family. It was all... anti-normal. I was gun waiting to go off and I had to accept it. I had to accept a lot of things. I had to accept that the next day I would have to go to London. I had to accept that I never knew how mom died. I had to accept that once my dad died, I took over the gang. In the morning, a lot would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm blaring into my ear. I groaned and kept hitting it until it stopped, then I got up and did my bed. I walked over to my stereo and turned it on. "Time is Running Out" by Muse was playing in the background and I walked into my bathroom to freshen up. I began to change out of my pajamas and into some decent clothes I wore my black leggings, my combat boots, a white top and my black, leather jacket. I put on my contacts and went to the kitchen. I was greeted by Flo, who somehow got into my apartment, making eggs and bacon.

"Mornin' there Blue Bell! Eggs or Bacon?" She still had her back to me, cooking on my red stove.

"Just bacon." I said as I sat on the breakfast bar stool. "Did you break my door when you entered?"

"'Course not, silly! I picked your lock."

"Flo, I have two chain locks as well."

"Oh, yeah, then _your locks_ are broken." She said as she gave me a plate full of bacon.

"Great. Now what am I going to tell the landlord? What are you going to do when I'm gone?" I scarfed down some bacon. "And would it kill to pour some orange juice and make some toast?" I muffled through my filled mouth.

"I'm only a bar maid for 12 of the 24 hours. Don't push my buttons. Don't worry, Blue Bell, I got your house under control."

"Okay, then. But if I come back and this place is packed with male prostitutes, I'm going to skin you alive."

"Not if they do it first." Flo winked suggestively and I laughed.

"Violent woman." I mumbled.

"Virgin woman." She mumbled back. Flo sat down across from me with a plate of eggs and bacon. "So today's the day, huh?"

"Yep. Not as exciting as I expected it to be."

"Well, Hun, today your going to know the truth."

"On my 21st birthday. And I'm going to London with Cameron because my Dad wants to keep me safe. What? Sorry, I can't hear you over how cheerful my 21st birthday is going to be."

"Whatever. This is your day. Your eyes will be opened and who knows? There could be an adventure awaiting you."

"With Cameron? Bitch, please! Ever since that guy joined the mafia, he's been stiffer than a brick. Quite a dork, if you ask me." I said as I shoveled the last of the bacon in my mouth.

"Touche. Don't worry, it's only a couple months."

"8 Months." I took my plate and put it in the sink. I grabbed some orange juice from the red fridge and poured myself a glass. "That's a bit too long for me."

"Not my call, Blue Bell. It's Big Daddy's." Flo put her hands up in defeat.

"Speaking of the loving drunkard... Where is Dad?"

"Waiting for you at the bar, their giving you a surprise party." Flo said.

I groaned, "Ugh. Don't they know I hate surprises?"

"Beats me."

"Fine." I said as I grabbed my gun and put it in my bag. "Lets get it over with."

I walked into my room and "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance was blaring from my stereo. I turned it off and quickly ran into the bathroom to put in my contacts. I placed my aviator sunglasses on my head and ran back to join Flo who had my luggage. Before we left I took in the apartment I had lived in for 3 years. I sighed and closed the door behind me as I left.

*******************************************************************8

When Flo and I entered the bar, it was dark. Then the lights instantly turned on and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Being a lovely little girl, I pretended to be surprised.

"Oh, guys! You didn't have too! Thank you!" Everyone couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. The Mafia going out of the way for a 21 year old girls surprise party. One of the women had a homemade cake on one of the tables. Right beside the table was Big Daddy, himself.

"Papa!" I ran up to jump him with a hug. He picked me up for a good 2 seconds and then put me down.

"Blue Bell, darling, you're looking more like your Mom, every time I see you." He said in his deep voice.

"Daddy, it's been too long. 16 months. Dad, how is everything? How was the business? Is that red velvet cake?" I pointed to the cake.

The woman beside us, who I recognized as Joe's girl, beamed. "Yes, yes it is! I made it myself and it has cream cheese frosting."

"Thanks! You really didn't have to do any of this!" I said as everyone began to cut the cake.

"Something tells me they didn't." Flo whispered in my ear. "Anything for a piece of red velvet cake. You know how it is." I laughed.

"You're telling me, Flo?" I said as someone gave me a paper plate with a piece of cake on it. "You want some?"

"Cake? In the morning? You want me to become fat, woman!?" Flo started to loom over me.

"Whoa! Calm yo hormones, ya bag of tits." I said as I took a bite of the cake. "You're missing out on all of the yummy-ness." I stuck my tongue out to show her the, red, half eaten cake mush.

"Gross!" She exclaimed, causing me to laugh again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you two, Flo." I said as I hugged her. "It'll only be for a couple of months." I smiled weakly.

"You are defiantly going to call me, Hun."

"Of course, you'd kill me otherwise." I smiled.

After 3 hours of constant chatter and cake eating, Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Violet." I nodded. He didn't have to say anything else. I knew it was finally time.

We walked to one of the rooms in the bar. It was worn down and there was a small splatter of blood on the left wall. On the right, there was a black, leather couch, a little bit old and well used.

"Sit down." my father grumbled. I sat down on the couch as Dad grabbed a chair and sat in front of me. I remained silent and so did he until he brought up the energy to speak again.

"I loved your mother very much. We had met when she had wandered into the bar. She was armed and, even though she was drunk, new how to defend herself. So instead of..." he trailed off and I stared at him waiting for him to continue. "... taking advantage of her, I took care of her and for some reason she wanted to stay. She ran away when she was 18 and was finding a place to live. We fell in love and started a family. When we had you, we were the best versions of ourselves and she looked... She looked like a mother, she was a mother." Dad dragged his hand down his face. "We were once raided, believe it or not, by a minor gang. We got them and they retreated but they shot your Mom. They're goal is to helplessly bring down the mafia and the way they want to do that is hit me emotionally. I'm so sorry, Violet, but they've been after for you years and they've come closer than they've ever been." I stood up instantly, as if it sent me an electrical shock.

"No." I whispered under by breath.

"I'm so sorry, Violet. I tried to train you. I tried to teach you to defend myself but I'm _afraid."_

"No." I whispered again. My Dad stood up again to hug me. "I'm the one who hunts. I can't be hunted." I shook my head in disbelief, trying to take in the information.

"That's why I need you to go to London. They can't find you there and you'll be safe. I lost your Mom and I will not lose you as well. Are you listening to me, Violet?"

"Yeah, of course, Dad. I'll go there. I'll stay there." I nodded my head slowly.

"That's my girl." Dad said as he hugged me. "I love you, Violet. Don't you forget that."

"I won't, Dad. I love you too." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

*************************************************************8

We pulled up to the front of the airport and my heart began to race. I hate airports with a burning passion. All that waiting, silence, constant lines and being surrounded by cops at all time. I felt naked without my gun in my pocket and without my pocket knife in my boot. Dad had taken all my weapons and said that he'd have them sent over once I arrived there. We got some strange looks from the people as we stepped out of the car. I wore my combat boots, leggings and an oversized sweater but my appearance wasn't what caught everyone's eyes. It was my, um... entourage. Joe, Matt, Cameron (that tit bag), Flo and Dad accompanying my up until I reached the gate. While we had our driver park the car, we exited the car and walked into the airport. As we entered, we were stopped by a cop. I swear, in that moment, I almost flipped my shit. But besides the Perks of being a Wallflower joke, I was seriously about to lose shit.

"Excuse me, fellas, but do you need a cart?" The cop gestured to the set of carts behind him.

"No, we're good." Dad answered. "They've got us." Matt, Joe and Cameron, hauled two bags each.

"Okay, sir. Have a good day."

"You too, son." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when we continued walking.

"Bitch, you okay?" Flo said, nudging my arm.

"Not really. God, you know what airports do to me." I said softly. "Oh fuck it, come with me." I exclaimed, grabbing Flo's arm and dragging her away.

"Where are you two going?" Cameron yelled.

"To the ladies room, you tit bag! I got blood pouring out of me like the Niagra Falls." Flo retorted back. I could help but laugh out loud as we broke out into a run to the nearest washroom.

"Holy crap, Flo! That was-"

"A bag of kittens and more?" She raised her eyebrow once we reached that bathroom.

"Yes! You, my friend, are fantastic." I laughed.

"So, Hun. What's up?"

"Dad told me." Flo's eyes widen.

"Oh, Honey." She opened her arms and I welcomed them. "It's okay. You know it's for your own good."

"Of course. It's so... surreal. This shit only happens in books."

"Well, hey! At least it could be a good one." She smiled at me.

" Remind me to find an author willing to write about us." I said as I stuck out my tongue. "And whose willing to make Cameron the bad guy."

We both laughed at this and I felt like I was 12 again.

"I think we should go back. Big Daddy would kill me if you missed your flight." And without another word, Flo dragged me away from my life in New York to the unknown of London.

_**A/N Dan will come in the next chapter. I know you may be upset that he hasn't shown up again but hey, it takes time to make it sound good. And it's not in Dan's POV. That's for later... ^-^**_


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was horrendous. I lost track of time but I can tell you, it was so, fucking long that I think I could have raised a child during the flight. I had spent the hours tapping my fingers, listening to music, watching random movies and cheesy dramas. Cameron being Cameron, fell asleep for the entire flight, snoring lightly and constantly shifting in his sleep. Once we arrived in London, I was the first person out of the plane and out of the airport.

Cameron was jogging towards me with his carry on, "What the hell, Violet? I have to keep an eye on you."

I shrugged him off, "I'm 21. Not 13. Please treat me like an adult who has a phobia of airports."

A man in a black suit and hat came up to us. "Ms. Bell?"

"It depends..." I trailed off.

"I'm giving you a ride to your new flat on behalf of your Father?"

Cameron cut in, "Yes. That's us." And the man took our carry ons.

"We brought all 9 of your suitcases into one of the two cars." The man said as we walked towards the 2 black cars. I thanked him as he opened the door for us. On the drive to the apartment I looked out the window. This place was really gray. The sky was completely covered with clouds and the place seemed a bit cooler than New York and a bit quite. As I stared out the window, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

************************************************************8

I woke up to Cameron poking my shoulder. "Blue Bell, we're here."

"I will fucking kill you if you poke me again." I mumbled, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. Cameron retreated his finger and got out of the car. I lifted my head from the side of the car, got out and stretched. We managed to haul up all 9 suitcases to the 19th floor. We eventually got everything into the room and the guys left. Cameron said he was going to call Big Daddy to tell him that we arrived, and he left to his room. Before he made the call he turned to me.

"Violet, get a job."

"Cameron," I mocked. "get a life."

"I'm serious, Blue Bell. Big Daddy wants you to blend in. A job is what most 21-year olds have."

"Fine, Jesus. But you need a life." I said as I took a set of keys that rested on the table by the door. "I'm taking the car."

"We have a driver."

"And I can drive."

"I'm coming with you."

"Nope. Too late!" I exclaimed as I ran out and shut the door. "So long, tit bag!" I didn't seem to noticed a boy who was entering the apartment beside me, laughing.

"'Tit bag' nice!" He said and I jumped. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Instead of answering him, I ran to the closing elevator and made it in just in time. I began to press the close button as many times as possible. When the door closed I had my head in my hands and was shaking violently.

"Oh fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh shit shit shit SHIT!" I began pounding the elevator wall because when that boy startled me I stared into brown eyes and dark brown hair. I stared at the boy from a year ago; Dan.

****************************************************************************8

How did he find me? Fucking coincidence? Fucking fate? Fucking fuck! My mind was racing like no tomorrow. The guy of my nightmares was living beside me.

I tried to push the thought out of my head and focus at the problem at hand: Finding a job. I walked into a Starbucks and ordered a pumpkin spice latte. I noticed there was only one girl working. She had red hair and green eyes. Her face had a soft splash of freckles sprawled across the bridge of her nose and a redness to her cheeks. She had quite a small frame but she looked strong enough to defend herself.

"Excuse me." The girl turned to face me.

"Yes?" She said in a British accent.

"Are you, by any chance, hiring?"

"Actually, yes! Yes, we are." She beamed. "Can you make drinks?"

"I'm a fair coffee addict. So, yeah. I guess I can."

"Great." She said cheerfully then she took a binder out and handed it to me. "Here are the recipes. The highlighted ones are the most popular. Try to memorize them and don't let anyone else find these."

"Yes, ma'am." I flashed her a smile and took the dark green binder and my drink. I stopped by the store to get some groceries since out fridge was empty. I got the basics and then threw in my little parts; Malteasers, Chocolate bars, Ice cream, Popsicle, chips, and sour watermelons. I drove home in silence but then I began to hum "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco. My humming then turned into a full fledged belt out.

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamned door? No!" I sang as I got out of the car. I began to haul my groceries into the elevator and the door was almost about to close when they suddenly opened. Guess who was standing there? Fucking hell...

"It's the girl who ran away!" Dan said he entered.

"Hi." I said as the doors finally closed.

"You look really familiar, but your accent dictates that you're not from here." He pryed.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said, rolling my eyes and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Holy crap! Your the girl from New York! It's me, Dan?" He exclaimed as he turned to me. I faked my surprised.

"Oh my god, Dan? I tried to call you but I lost the napkin!"

"It's fine. I didn't think you'd call."

"I tried to find it."

"And look where we are now." He smiled.

"Yeah, neighbors. It's like a bag full of kittens and more."

Dan laughed, "I love that! I'm sorry, but I forgot your name."

"Violet Bell. What's your last name?"

"Dan Howell. I- I mean Howell. Howell is my last name, Dan is my first."

"I got that, Dan Howell." I laughed.

"Do you need help with those bags?" He asked, eyeballing the plastic bags in my hands.

"Oh, no. I got this." The elevator doors slid open to reveal our floor.

"Well I hope to see you soon, Violet." Dan said as he opened the door.

"Same here, Dan." I flashed my innocent smile as I opened the door. Dan walked into his apartment as so did I. Once I closed the door, my smile vanished.

"Cameron!" I yelled. The boy's blonde head popped out from the corner. "We're moving out of here _now."_


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, 'We have to move out of here.'?" Cameron asked as he came out of the corner.

"There's a guy next door." I said.

"That's how neighbors work. Just because he's a guy, he won't kill you."

"I- I mean, not like that. I-"

"Ah, bu-bu!" He said, silencing me. I crossed my arms. "We stay and blend in."

"I hate you." I glared at Cameron.

"No you don't." He retorted as I pushed passed him.

"Whatever! Goodnight, Cameron." I called over my shoulder.

"It's only 8pm?" He said behind my back.

"Goodnight, Cameron." I repeated as I entered my new room and closed the door behind me.

The room was fully furnished so I only had to unload my personal items such as clothes, shoes and electronics. I didn't bother to unpack them. Instead, I took out my contacts and put them in their cases. I dug through my suitcase and found an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. I slipped them on and curled under the black covers. I sighed, letting all my stress go in one breath, and let my eye lids droop down.

*****************************************************************************8

"_Everyone get down!" The police and the SWAT team had crashed through the bar doors and began to shoot every man in sight. We all reached for our guns but they were all gone. We were weaponless. The men tried to punch the nearest cops but died. Big Daddy, Matt, Joe, David, Cameron,Devin, and most of the men were laying motionless. I was still sitting on the bar stool. It was like I was glued down to it, frozen in place. One of the cops in a helmet shot Flo through the head. I screamed in a shrill voice, "Flo!" But she couldn't hear me, she was dead. I started to cry madly, "Daddy! Help! Please! Daddy, Father! HELP!" But he couldn't because he was dead. I looked at the man who shot Flo, he took off his helmet to reveal his dark brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes. It was Dan. He looked at me and aimed his gun towards me, smiling that smile every time he laughed._

"_You should have called me, Violet. I could've been useful. I still could be." He winked and then shot me._

I woke up to the doorbell ringing.

"Violet! Can you get that!?" Cameron shouted. I grumbled and got up. My throat didn't feel as dry as usual but when I rubbed my eyes, I found that they were wet. _Crying? Really, Violet? That's new. _I ignored them and got myself off my bed and navigated my way to the kitchen with my eyes still closed. I found that there was a cup filled with coffee. I took it and, with my eyes still closed, I opened the door. I originally thought it would be the landlord but I was wrong. So. Fucking. Wrong.

"Hello, Violet. Did I wake you? I'm sorry, it's just that me and my friend wanted to welcome you to the building." It was Dan's voice and I opened my eyes.

"Dan?" I asked groggily.

"Woah!" He yelled as he jumped back a bit. "What happened to your eyes?" Dan's eyes were wide open and then I realized why. I forgot to wear my contacts. I yelped and covered my eyes with my free hands.

"I'm so sorry. Please ignore them I usually wear contacts." I said.

"Why are you sorry?" Dan asked. "They're really gorgeous." I was taken aback. No one had said my eyes we're gorgeous before. They always said it was a target or a distraction or a beacon. It was always going to be my weakness but I never thought they could be seen as... _gorgeous._ I took my hands off my face which felt warm. I looked down at Dan's hands which held chocolate cupcakes.

"T-thank you. Um, are those for me?" I asked, pointing to the cupcakes.

"Yeah, they are. Me and my friend, Phil, bought them!" He beamed.

"Thanks! Where are my manners? Do you want to come in?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there are a few boxes but it's not bad." I smiled weakly.

"Then I'd love to come in." He walked in and I gestured to the couch where he could sit.

"Dan, would you like a cup of coffee or tea? Do British people always drink tea?" I cocked my head to the side in question.

"Coffee would be fine. Not all Brits do but most do enjoy the taste of it."

"Cool." I said as I made him a cup of coffee. Dan sat at the far right of the couch and kept staring at me which made me feel quite uncomfortable. "I didn't know being a New Yorker was so rare. If I knew I was going to be stared at, I would have gotten out of my pajamas." I chuckled sleepily while Dan blushed and looked away. I walked up to him, gave him his cup of coffee and sat beside him on the far end of the couch, making sure that there was a wide space between us.

"Thank you." Dan said. "So, Violet, how did you get here?"

"An airplane." I said sipping my coffee.

"Okay, what do you listen to?"

"Muse, they're my favorite band. A little bit of My Chemical Romance, Imagine Dragons and a crap load more."

"Muse. I approve. They're one of my favorite bands aswell. You came to the right place. London is perfect for you."

"I wouldn't say that. I just got here." I said as Cameron came in wearing a white T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Violet, who was at the- Oh, hi there." Cameron said. Dan stood up, looking shocked. "Who are you?" Cameron held a hand out for Dan to shake. He shook his hand and smiled uneasily.

"That's Dan." I said sweetly. "He's our new neighbor."

"That's me. You must be Violet's boyfriend." Dan said, sounding let down. Cameron and I made eye contact and broke out laughing.

"Oh man. Oh gosh! Ahahahah! Holy Panda tits! That's hilarious!" I screamed as I put my coffee down and continued laughing. I got up and put a hand on Cameron's shoulder, looking at Dan. "Dan." I said between giggles. "This is Cameron. He's my... uh, my cousin. He's boring and a tit bag." Cameron elbowed me in the gut.

"Shut up." Cameron said while laughing. "I like this kid. Dan, consider yourself a friend here."

"Oh, thanks. It's been great meeting you." Dan smiled. "I should get going, my friend is waiting for me."

"Okay." I said. "Come back when ever you feel like it." _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I say that!?_ I continue to smile either way.

"I'd love that, Violet." Dan smiled that goddamned smile and left. Once the door closed Cameron and I stood still for a good 15 seconds. We didn't speak and our breaths were barely audible. Then, I spun on Cameron.

"Do you see what I mean?" I gestured to the door with both my hands.

"What?" Cameron scrunched his face up. "The boy's obviously got a thing for you."

"What? No! Not that! He's strange. I don't like him and I hate the fact that he's always around." I put my hands on my hips. "Even if he did, he'd have no chance. I don't plan on having a _relationship_ with anyone." I spit out 'relationship' like it was sour in my mouth.

"That is obvious." Cameron stated and walked to the kitchen.

"Go fuck yourself with a cactus." I yelled.

"Violet, did you drink my coffee."

"Like, shit, I did. And it was fucking delicious!" I cackled as I left to my room. Now that it was around 2 in the afternoon I could see the room a bit more clearly. My bed set was black and so were my curtains that hung over large windows. My bed faced a drawer that had a flat screen TV propped on it. There was an x-box and PS3 sitting on either side of it. I silently reminded myself to thank Dad for shipping it from my old apartment to here. The walls were painted white except the wall where the bed rested by. It was painted a deep purple. _Ha. Mother Fucking, Ha, Daddy. _I rolled my eyes. I check the top drawer and there were an assortment of video games. I pulled out Skyrim and examined it. It was the same copy from back at home. Holy Hell, did Dad work fast to make up for the trip. I turned on the TV and slipped the game into the x-box. I sat down, crossed legged, on my bed and played until Cameron made lunch. What a peasant.

_**A/N I can't thank you all enough for following this story. It's doing so much better than my other one! If it's too much to ask, Do you mind leaving a review or a good fluff idea for later on in the story? I have a lot planned before VioletxDan actually happens and I need a little bit of help with another fluff. Any idea would be perfect. Thank you, again. ^-^**_


	5. Chapter 5

After eating that delicious lasagna I crawled back into my cave, back with my precious.

Although I spent my entire life with guns, tall men, suits, strange cases and blood, I was a bit of a geek at heart. When I was a kid and Dad left for days without coming back, I had watched Pokemon like it was a lifestyle and had my Nintendo 64 that I cherished like a doll, only to have it accidentally shot at by one of the guys (who is no longer with us because of that situation). My pre-teen years had been filled with awkward music and even more gaming. I began to learn more about the gang and how to shoot a gun around that time. I accidentally killed my first man when I was 10... those were good times. In my teen years to now, I had been immersed with Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings, Death Note and yes, a lot more gaming. I had no social life and I'm not saying that like it was a bad thing or a joke. I couldn't have a social life and it was a terrible thing. I wanted a normal friend. I wanted a normal life but we've been through that before.

I slipped in CoD 2 into the console and wore my headset. I sat crossed legged on my bed and began to play on multiplayer. Yes, I do know being a girl here can cause some verbal abuse but, hey! Look at me and tell me if I give a crap.

"Okay, guys. What's the plan?" I demanded from them.

"Oh ho ho! Look here guys, we got a bitch on the herd!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a girl. I've got tits. Can we continue with the game." We began to play.

"Hey, bitch! Why don't you show us those boobs of yours."

I laughed. "Why don't I show you a picture of your Mom's dick! It's framed on my wall."

"Oh, burn!" Some of the guys said. I shot a couple of the people on the other team.

I know a lot of shit like that happens and I just set myself up sometimes, but I actually love it. I love getting into fights, softly killing people on the inside and leaving them whimpering. When I'm not doing jobs, this is usually what it comes to, playing CoD with strangers and insulting their mothers.

"Die, fuckers. Die!" I screamed as Cameron walked in.

"Holy crap, Violet! I can here your screams from my room. I bet the neighbors will complain soon."

"Let them complain! Let them hear my screams of war! Goddammit I just died. Why'd you distract me you little son of a-"

"Seriously, Violet. The neighbors are probably listening in." Cameron whispered. "I just heard one of them talk about the noise through the wall."

"Good for them. They've got ears that work." I said as I took off my headset and got off my bed.

"Well if you keep screaming those ears of theirs won't work at all." Cameron left and yelled over his shoulder, "Keep it down, Blue Bell!"

******************************************************************************8***

After a good 4 hours I went through the green binder. It had my work schedule and the various recipes. On the cover was girl's number. I guess her name was Linda. I sighed, to tired to function. Cameron didn't approve of my grocery choice so he went to get 'real' food. I went into the kitchen to make myself some coffee and realized we were out of sugar.

"Oh, duck cunt!" I yelled in frustration. I wondered what an average teenage girl would do to get sugar. I stuck with the reasonable answer of borrowing some from our neighbors.

I remembered to put my contacts on and then went out to knock to Dan's door. I shifted my weight between my feet feeling awkward and then the door opened. I expected it to be Dan but instead it was a tall guy with get black hair, similar to mine, and had giant blue eyes. We just stared at each other for a good 5 seconds out of pure curiosity and then I broke the silence.

"Um, hi! I'm Violet, I moved next door."

"Violet! I've heard about you from Dan. Did you like the cupcakes? Come in!"

"Thanks." I said as I entered. I suddenly remembered I was still in my pajamas but didn't show the sudden anxiety that ran through me.

"Let me get Dan." Phil rushed down a hallway and I heard some muttering. Then Phil came around the corner with Dan in tow.

"Hey, Violet!" Dan greeted me. I forced myself to grin perkily. "What's up?"

"First, I'd like to apologize for the noise next door. I realized that my room was right up against the wall of your apartment and you all must have heard me screaming back there. Second, we're out of sugar and I can't fuction without sugar in my coffee because that's how New Yorkers just do it, or it's just me. Yeah... it's just me."

"It wasn't really a problem." Phil said kindly.

"But it was fully entertaining." Dan quipped. I laughed.

"Thanks. I'm glad I could help entertain you guys."

"No problem, and we also have that sugar for you." Phil said as he ran to the kitchen, leaving me with Dan.

"So..." Dan said, trying to make conversation.

I raised my eyebrows in mock interest. "So."

"What's up."

"On my way to steal yo' sugar." Dan chuckled. I swear we would have just died from silence if it wasn't for a loud knock on the door. Dan jumped at the sound while I stayed grounded. We both turned our heads as the door opened and a blonde girl walked in.

"Dan I-" She noticed me and scowled. "Who, the fuck, are you?"

I could tell this girls character within a heart beat. I noticed she wore too much makeup, her mascara was too heavy and she defiantly under dressed for the weather.

"I'm Dan and Phil's new neighbor, Violet?" I said sweetly as I held out my hand for her to shake. "Who might you be?"

She ignored my hand and brushed passed me, clinging to Dan's right arm. Dan looked a little bit stunned. "I'm Dan's girlfriend."

"That's nice, what's your name?" I asked kindly, destroying any sense of sarcasm that was threatening to spill out.

"It's Bethany." She snapped as she held onto Dan's arm tighter.

"That's a pretty name."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bethany demanded.

"I'm just borrowing some sugar from Dan and Phil. Phil's just getting the sugar and should be out right..." Phil entered the room, "Now."

Phil made eye contact with Bethany and forced a smile. "Bethany."

"Phil." She said.

"Phil." I said as a goodbye after Phil handed me the baggie of sugar.

"Violet." He smiled.

"Dan." nodded my head in a goodbye.

"Violet." He smiled but then Bethany nudged him, causing the smile to drop.

"Bethany." I said but she just scowled. Before I closed the door I waved goodbye.

**A/N I'm so sorry this chapter sucks. I just needed a filler chapter for the following chapter to come. I hope you all liked (and by liked I mean despised) Bethany. **


	6. Chapter 6

I could tell this Bethany chic was protective of Dan. She was clingy, easily jealous, a tad bit fake and overall laughable.

As I made my cup of joe, I noticed a note that was on the breakfast bar. I picked it up and read it.

_Violet,_

_While you were zoning out, your 'other stuff' arrived._

_It's under the cushion on the couch._

_Remind me why you need a specific one and not another one?_

_I'll be back in 2 hours, max._

_Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone._

_-Cameron_

I dashed to the couch and lifted the cushions until I saw a black box with the engravings, "V.C.B" I grabbed it, set the cushion back and sat on the couch. I ran my hand over the engraving and smiled. I unlocked the code lock and flipped the top open. There lay my gun. It was just a regular gun, 6 bullet hold, light-weight, but it was my first gun I had ever held and apparently my mom used to have it for protection. When she died, that was all that was left. I held it out with my finger on the trigger but not pulling it. The sense of anxiety had flushed away as I put it back into the box and into my room. As I did so, I felt the flap of a piece of paper, lodged in the edge of the box. I opened the black box and saw small piece of paper. On it was neatly written ,

"_You said you'd call... Bitch. _

_By the way, you forgot something. It's in your handbag.3 -Flo._"

I tucked the note into my pajama pocket and looked in my handbag.

After rummaging through it I saw what Flo was talking about. In the little side pocket of my handbag there was a napkin. As I took it out I could see the pen scrawl that read, "Call me. -Dan.". I sighed and put the napkin in my nightstand drawer where it would remain for the rest of eternity, or something like that.

Suddenly I felt twitchy. My leg started shaking and I ached to move. I glanced at the box and then at my laptop. I sighed and looked up to the ceiling in a complete FML moment and dived to my laptop. I searched up the nearest shooting range and found my location. I got changed, packed my handbag with my gun, my ipod and my forms. I took a piece of paper and left a note for Cameron.

_I'm looking around London._

_I won't die._

_Promise._

_-Violet_

And I headed out. As I closed the door I dialed Flo on my cell phone. It rang twice before I heard her pick up.

"Hey, Bitch. You finally called?"

"Aha, motherfucking, ha, Flo. I called, what do you want?"

"To see if your settling fine." She said defiantly.

"You my mother now?" I chuckled as I shrugged my windbreaker on while walking to the elevator.

"Just a friend that cares." I could practically hear her smirk on the other line.

"Very sentimental there, darling. You know I'm madly in love with you too." I pressed the down button on the elevator once I entered it. I watched as the doors closed and I could see Bethany exiting Dan and Phil's apartment, glaring daggers at me. I smiled sweetly as the elevator door finally shut.

As I was walking down the street, talking to Flo, I felt like I was being watched. I gripped my handbag and felt myself tense up.

"Flo?"

"Yes darling?"

"Baby, have you ever noticed a flower with a tail?" I asked quizzically.

"Are you shitting me? You can't be tailed, Blue bell. Are you out on the streets? It's 5 in the evening there!" Flo rambled.

"Well," I said calmly, "I feel like purple flowers have tails." This was our code to tell the person that they felt like they were being tailed. We had come up with the idea when we started to do mission when I was 12 and Flo was 16. We used to bait pedophiles who owed Joe money and sometimes we'd sneak out to practice baiting. Obviously, Flo did the shooting while I did the baiting since I was a 'natural' in her eyes. I personally think it was a simple excuse to see me look like a baby prostitute.

"Okay, you'll have to turn around. Pretend to tell me what intersection and street you're on. Blue Bell, if you can't see them, bolt. Get the hell away from there."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm 5 minutes away. Let me check where I am." I turned around to see a blonde 7 feet away from me. "Yeah... Hun, I'm going to call you back. It's nothing major just some little girl begging for a collage loan." I smirked as Bethany's jaw dropped in offense and she gasped. She stormed towards me as if she was getting ready for a fight.

"You Whore! I've got you now. I know your dirty little secret." She bursted as she pointed at me in a complete 'Aha!' moment.

"And that would be?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're a lesbian! Or a drug dealer!" Holy fucking cows. She just-

I couldn't help myself. I laughed right in her face.

"Oh call the cops, you've discovered a lesbian! Oh wait, I'm right here. Don't worry, sweetie. I ain't a lesbian or a drug dealer. But I was working in the line of duty and back in America we call this harassment of an officer." I recited with an even tone. The look on her face was priceless. I spun on my heel and strutted away from her with my head held high. "So long, darling." I called over my shoulder.

"Stop hitting on me!" Bethany stomped her foot and frowned, raising a number of strange looks.

I chuckled and yelled back, "You're not my type!" And I continued walking to the shooting range.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Hold it. Breath out. I repeated this pattern as I raised my gun, aiming it at the target. My finger drew close to the trigger, resting ever so slightly on it. I placed it on the trigger. Breath in. Breath out. I pulled the trigger and heard it go off in my ears. I felt the jolt up my arm and I smiled. It felt comforting, almost homey. I fired once more, twice. Then I continued to fire over and over again until I ran out of bullets, I paused to reload my gun.

"You're a good shot, kid." I heard a raspy, British voice say. I removed my ear muffs to find the source of the voice. I turned to the right to see a slightly burly man who was bald and had a little scruff of beard.

"Thank you." I said, "I'm Violet." I extended my hand for him to shake. He gladly took it and gave it a stern shake.

"The name's Bill. You're from America, right?"

"Accent give's it all away. Yeah, I'm from Boston." I lied with ease.

"I've heard it's pretty tough there. Is that why you learned how to shoot?"

"I guess you could say that. I also got into the line of duty, so that's where it took off."

Bill raised his eyebrows, "I see. Well you're a very driven girl."

"Thank you, Bill." I smiled sweetly. "How did you fall into the art of shooting?"

"I used to hunt with my father when I was as young as you." He smiled back. "I'll see you around the shooting range, Miss. Violet."

"You too, Bill." I bid my farewell and continued shooting until dark.

As I was walking home my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, Flo.

"Talk to me."

"What the actual-"

"Oh yeah, I've got to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Well, remember that kid from the bar? A year ago on the day before my birthday?"

"Dan?"

"Yeah, Dan." I sighed. "He's my neighbor. And he's got a bitch of a girlfriend. I had to tell her I was a cop because she was on my tail like a-" I was cut off my a shrill voice.

"Ah-hah!" It was Bethany. Jesus, did this girl have a life? "You're not a cop! I knew it! I'm telling Dan this."

Flo heard it through the phone and said, "Is that the devil?"

"Yeah, it's her. Hold on."

"Tell her you're not a lesbian and you're definitely after her boyfriend." Flo, snickered.

"Oh my glob, Flo. I can't tell her that. She'll flip her shit like a 9 year old." I chuckled.

"Oh my God! I'm right here!" She shrieked. "You can't ignore me!" She stomped her foot. It was slightly cold outside so she wore skinny jeans and a cardigan, but she wore neon heals and it was visible that she only had a neon tank top under it.

"What are you going to do, Bethany? Mug me?"

"Maybe I will!" She pouted, furrowing her eyebrows together. Before I could laugh in her face, she tried to take my bag. I let go of the bag and she fell, spilling the contents of my bag on the floor. My gun fell out of it's box and laid in the open. She stared at it, wide-eyed, mouth in an 'o' shape. She looked at me with a frightened expression.

"Flora, I've gotta call you back. Maybe next time I won't be interrupted." I stared at Bethany in pure annoyance." She scrambled to her feet. I bent down to gather my things and paced them back with ease. She still looked at me with fright.

"Get the fuck out, Bethany." I sounded deadpanned. I was too tired to take her shit.

"I'm telling Dan your a psychopath!"

"I prefer Homicidal sociopath." I dripped with sarcasm. "Now leave." Bethany ran as fast as those fugly heels could take her, leaving a trail of stale perfume, foundation and fear.

"Fucking, bitch." I mumbled under my breath. I looked up to the clouded sky. "What the fuck do I do now, Mom?" I asked, hoping for an answer but all I got was silence.

* * *

_**A/N I understand it's been over a month and you all hate me, yadda, yadda, yadda. But it's been a bit rough for me. I've got to try and balance the two plots so they can be pretty even and everything.**_

_**Other notes:**_

_**Flo's full name is Flora Marrano. **_

_**The plot really kicks in, in the next chapter or the chapter after that.**_

_**I'll update Two Boys And An Author soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

By the time I got home I already had two bottles of red wine and was sipping one of them. I set my stuff down by the counter and sat down on the kitchen table. Cameron wasn't home and by the looks of it, he wouldn't be in a while. I took another swing of wine and set the other bottle down. It was a shame that I could stay sober until 4 to 5 bottles of wine. It was the only downside to having Flo as a friend; when you want to be drunk, you can't. I could hear shouting from the neighbors. No doubt it was Bethany, Dan and Phil planning my execution or some shit. I couldn't take this. It's been days and I can't hold this stupid, fucking cover because of one over prized little shit. I finally came to my senses to drag myself up off my sorry ass. I got myself a glass to pour my wine in, instead of drinking out of the bottle like a homeless drunk. I was going to be the mature, classy motherfucker instead.

There was a loud banging noise coming from my door and I knew who it was. I sighed loudly and brought my glass with me. I opened the door and stepped aside. There was a splash of water that hit the floor where I would have stood. I looked at who it was and to no surprise it was Bethany.

"For the love of-" I shut the door in her face and continued to sip some wine. If that bitch was gonna act so damn stupid then I had to show her that she was. I heard loud footsteps and then Cameron came in.

"Blue bell. Why is there water on the floor?" His expression was plain and he had aviators covering his eyes. It was like he was a 26-year old spitting image of Dave Strider... minus the ironic-ness and the ability to drop any rhymes or be cool.

"Neighbors girlfriend is a control freak." I stated and drank the last of the wine. I poured the rest of the first bottle in and began to drink from my glass. Cameron took the glass from me, causing me to weakly claw in the direction of the glass. "Baby come back." I wined weakly.

"Blue bell... Are you drunk?" He took off his shades and revealed his worried expression.

"Please, Cam, give me a little bit more credit. I used to take shots with Flo for weeks on end. A little red wine isn't gonna hurt me." I smiled halfheartedly.

Cameron scowled. "God, your so childish."

I mimicked his expression. "I'm childish?" I got up from my chair and faced him. "You wanna talk about being childish then talk to the crazy bitch that's been trying to claw up my back simply because I'm a female. For the 3 days we've been here she's been sticking out her foot for me to trip on and you and I both know that she would have been dead if it wasn't for my tolerance. I've been putting up with her shit and yeah, I am a little bit off sometimes but when your raised to be a killer you tend to have a number of thoughts running through your head. If you want to talk about being childish don't you fucking dare talk about it to me." I grabbed the wine glass from him and drowned it all down.

"You think I don't know what it's like to kill?" He asked rhetorically

I spun on him. "You keep your mouth shut! You're new, Cameron. I was raised for the business. I was fucking groomed like a show pony for it!"

"You need a walk." He deadpanned.

"Maybe I fucking do." I grabbed my gun, my leather jacket and stormed out.

I kept trudging on. My mind was racing and my rage was pulsing in rage. I couldn't take it! I wasn't supposed to be in London. I was supposed to be in New York. I was supposed to be shooting the undesirable. I was supposed to be hauling Flo's tipsy ass to her room. I was supposed to be drinking beer with the boys and sipping wine with Flo. I was supposed to be drinking rum with Big Daddy and I was supposed to have a mother.

After I calmed down, I realized that I had no idea where I was. I must have wandered away from the heart of the city and into the shadier areas.

"Huh, didn't know they had a shady place." I didn't want to look lost so I kept walking forward. I felt like I was being followed and I knew how to act upon that. I checked my pocket and mentally slapped myself because I had forgotten my cell phone. I decided to do the risky thing and just turn around. I saw a man in a dark jacket 10-20 meters away from me and I continued to walk. He reeked of bad news and I didn't feel like having a Taylor Swift moment. I didn't need to be lying on the cold hard ground to know that the man was trouble. My walking began to pick up speed and I could tell so was his. In that one glance at him I could easily tell that he was armed under that coat of his so I couldn't pull the gun on him. I ended up speed walking and making a sharp turn at the next intersection. I looked at who I bumped into and saw his brown eyes. Panic filled me as I realized that it was Dan.

"Wow! Hey, Dan! Funny bumping into you here! How about we go for a walk! Lets have a fast walk!" I nervously said trying to usher him down the street as fast as I could

"Vie! Um, I was worried about you. I heard some shouting and saw that you had left in a big hurry. I figured you'd get lost or- can you slow down?" He was trying to catch up. I looked behind me to see the man rounded the corner and hot on our trail. My adrenaline surged.

"Dan, you need to listen to me." I said as I grabbed his hand. He was unsure but he squeezed my hand back in response.

"I'm listening."

"There is a man behind us but I don't want you to look. He's after me and he's armed. You have to come with me or you will get hurt. Is that clear?" Once I said it he was walking in step with me.

"Is there a choice?" He asked. I could hear the shaking in his voice.

"Not really, no." I continued to look ahead. "On the count of three, we bolt. I think I hear I club up ahead. We can sneak in, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"One... two..." I whispered. "Three."

We began to run as fast as we could. Since Dan had longer legs he had longer strides but I could easily catch up. I took my gun from my coat pocket and turned to fire a warning shot at the man who was chasing us."

"What the hell!?" Dan screamed, picking up pace. I ran a little faster.

"Calm down, that was me." I said, showing him the gun in my hand as we ran.

"Why, in the ever loving fuck, do you have a gun!?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." turned my head to see the man still chasing us. He had a revolver in his hands. Probably doesn't have reloads and doesn't want to waste it on a lucky shot. We turned 'round the corner and saw the club, glowing in neon lights and oozing sounds of bad pop. We snuck into the alleyway and the clubs backdoor. When we entered, a wave of heat struck us. The dance floor was packed and the bar was huge.

"What the fuck to we do now!?" Dan had to scream to be heard.

"Do what regular people to." I said as I stripped my leather coat to reveal my loose white top. I teid it around my waist and grabbed his hand. "We dance." I dragged him into the center of the dance floor.

"Violet, I don't think now is a time to dance!" He said.

"We need to blend in." I stated loud enough for him to hear. "Maybe he won't find us."

The dance floor was packed and people were pressing up against us. There was a group of girls who were eyeing Dan, dancing closer to us. As much as I wanted the boy to get a better girlfriend, I knew that it would stop him from focusing. As we started to dance I weaved my hands around his neck. Before he could protest I shot him a look and nodded my head towards to girls. He seemed to understand and he put his arms around my waist. I made up a cover in my head as we danced.

My name was Nicole Summers, I'm here with my boyfriend, Nick Gareth. We wanted to let off some steam at the club after our walk around the city.

The people were getting closer and the dance floor was getting cluttered. We kept getting pushed together. I needed to see if we were still clear. I jumped off beat to see above the crowd and low and behold, there he was at the bar. He was looking at the people in the crowd, scanning faces trying to identify us. I dragged Dan away into the bathroom hall. I dragged him to the girls bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

Once we were inside I took off my jacket and reloaded my gun just to be safe.

"My name is Nicole Summers. Your name is Nick Gareth. We are on a date and went to a club. I drank a little too much."

"What?" His face was scrunched into pure confusion.

"It's a cover, Nicky-poo." I said in a British accent. I cleared my throat and made my voice have a higher pitched. "It's a cover, Nicky-poo." I repeated in my new voice.

"Why, though?"

I cocked my gun and pocketed it. I slapped his neck, making him chock and his voice was horse.

"What the hell?" He said in a raspy voice.

"There we go. This is what I'm used to. No one will recognize us." I took a hair tie and tied my hair up into a pony tail. I heard violent knocking on the door. "Shit. Get into the stall." Dan agreed silently. I threw my jacket over the stall. I asked him for his jacket and he obliged. "This is going to get so awkward."

"What do-" I cut him off with a kiss. He was stunned but kissed me back. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist which caused us to land hard against the stall wall. I threw the jacket over our heads and I moaned loudly, "Oh, Nick!" I covered his mouth with my hand and I bit Dan's shoulder which emitted a loud, raspy groan from him." I slid off my boots and let them loudly drop. Anyone who was in their right mind would assume that things were getting a little heated with Nicole and Nick. I removed my hands from Dan's mouth after whispering into his ear, "My name is Nicole, remember. It's your turn." He leaned forward and began to kiss me more violently.

"Nicole..." He in between kisses. I sighed in between high pitched, fake, moans. I kept my ear out, listening to the footprints come in and then walk out. I heard the door close and and stopped kissing Dan and got off from him. "That was..." Dan trailed off, looking at me with wide eyes and a small smile. I however, did not return the smile."

"It's called a cover. Now lets go." I said as I slipped on my boots and shrugged on my leather jacket. I handed his jacket. I pulled the fire alarm and we ran through the emergency exit.

************************************************** *8

A/N Yeah, I'm back. I know I havn't updated in a really long time but guess what? I'm a busy little shit. ^-^ And I'm actually writing a book! So, uh, yeah that's my excuse. I'll try and update this as often as possible. Two Boys And An Author is going to be on hiatus for a little while probably until August.


End file.
